Stardate 2013
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: Knocked back to the year 2013, the Enterprise crew must find out how they got there...and how to get back. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Stardate 2013**

**Pairings: Dr. Crusher/Picard, Riker/Troi, sort of Geordi/Data but not really**

**Rating: T for language**

**I do not own Star Trek, or anything in Star Trek, nor do I own the year 2013**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Picard woke up to a throbbing pain in his head and a flashing red light.

"Oh," He moaned, sitting up. He was on the floor of the bridge. The lights were dark, save the red alert flashing. "Will? Deanna?" Picard squinted, and could see Will flopped over in his chair, and Deanna on the ground beside him.

"Ah. Sir, you have woken."

Picard looked behind him to see Data, alive and alert.

"Good to see you…unharmed, Mr. Data."

The android went to his Captain's side and helped him to his feet.

"Are you injured, sir?"

"Don't think so. Status?"

"We are in orbit, sir, around a planet similar to earth around the year 2020." Data went to his control pad and began examining their situation.

"Life support?" Picard asked.

"On secondary systems, sir." Picard tapped his badge.

"Picard to sickbay."

Silence. Picard thought for one horrified moment that Beverly had been killed in this…accident, or that the bridge had been separated from the ship.

"Sickbay here."

Picard sighed with relief. The sound of her voice was like sweet honey to his ears.

"Status."

"One dead, and a lot of injured. When can power be restored to sickbay?"

"Soon."

"Ok. Crusher out."

By this time the noise of their talking began rousing the others. Worf managed to get to his feet. Riker helped Deanna to hers. Data left his post to help Geordi find his VISOR, which had been ripped off his face in the fall.

"Does anybody remember what happened?" Picard asked. Geordi was at the engineering station, his sight restored. Riker and Deanna were in their chair, Worf at security, and Data at the counsel. Picard stood in the center of it all.

"No, sir." Riker shook his head.

"I contain no memory from when you walked in to start the day shift to when I awoke, Captain." Data did not turn to look at them, his eyes were on the counsel.

"That's odd. Data, you're supposed to have total recall." Geordi pointed out the obvious.

"Sir," Data changed the subject, "You are within the planet's sensor range. They are still under the Prime Directive, judging by the ozone depletion and the primitive satellites."

"We have a cloaking device?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir." Geordi started punching in some buttons. "Cloaking device operating."

"Very good." Picard tapped his communicator. "Picard to engineering."

"Lt. Barclay here, sir."

Geordi felt an odd sense of relief at hearing Barclay's voice.

"How are things down there?"

"Um, well, we're running on full impulse power. Warp d-drive is completely down, and we can't get it o-operating without help from a starbase."

"Something is telling me, Mr. Barclay, that we don't have a starbase to go to."

"W-why not?"

Picard turned to Data.

"Data, if I'm correct, we have somehow gone back in time, and are now orbiting earth around the year 2020."

"My sensors indicate that the year is 2013 in earth years." Data said. "We have indeed gone back in time. How or why I do not know."

"And without the warp drive…"

Riker finished his sentence. "We can't get home."

(((

"I need suggestions." Picard leaned back and tugged his uniform. Dr. Crusher, Will, Deanna, Data, Worf and Geordi had gone to the briefing room.

"We could beam down to the planet and try to find the supplies we need." Riker suggested. "I can have the replicators- if their online- give us clothes common to this time so we blend in. I can assemble an away team."

Picard shook his head.

"That sounds too risky, Number One. We don't want to violate the Prime Directive."

"Sir," Data spoke up, "If we are careful in what we say and do, we should not violate the Prime Directive."

"I know, Mr. Data, but it sounds too dangerous."

"I don't know that there are any other options, sir. If we do not find the materials necessary to repair warp drive, then we cannot leave."

"That is true, Captain." Geordi was sitting next to the android.

Picard sighed. "Number One, prepare an away team."

"Very well, sir." Riker gestured to Geordi and Data. They stood up and followed him out the door.

"Oh, Commander?" Picard started.

"Yes, sir?"

"If it's possible, try to find out how we got here."

"I'll try, sir."

They checked the warp drive to get the specifics on the damage.

The replicator was indeed online, and it gave Geordi a pair of black sunglasses, a red button down shirt, a white undershirt, a blind cane, and a pair of white shorts. Data received a large pair of glasses, a lumberjack button down, and a pair of skinny jeans. Riker got a pair of blue shorts and a white V-neck. All of them got brown sandals. It also gave them one hundred dollars each.

Geordi hid his VISOR in a shoulder bag, just in case he needed it.

"Remember," Riker said as they walked to the transporter room, "we're here to get supplies to fix our warp drive. We don't want to cause trouble, or do anything else, ok?"

"Yes sir." Data nodded. He was holding Geordi's hand, leading him to the transporter room.

"Good. Now, I suggest we split up. It will be easier to get the supplies we need."

"I'll stay with Geordi." Data volunteered.

"Sir," Geordi spoke to Riker, "Do you know what we're looking for?"

"We'll need to rebuild the stabilizer. I'll look for platinum."

"Ok."

They reached the transporter room. Data helped Geordi onto the transporter pad.

When everyone was in place, Riker said:

"Energize."

(((

"Mr. O'Brian?" Captain Picard's voice filled the transporter room.

The Transporter Chief tapped his communicator.

"Chief O'Brian here."

"Can we keep a lock on their coordinates, just in case we need to beam them out of there?"

"I can try sir."

"Very good."

(((

They were beamed down about a mile from any civilization. Riker tapped his communicator.

"Riker to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here. Lt. Worf speaking."

"We have successfully beamed down."

"Good."

"Riker out."

The three gathered in a little circle. Geordi had his VISOR on.

"Only communicate with the ship when you need to. We'll meet back here at 0400 hours." Riker ordered.

"Yes, sir." The other two said it at the same time.

"Good." They dispersed. "Let's go."

**HI! I hope you like it so far, ****if you do please review. **** I'm going to introduce the subplot of Data-ness later on. Might be next chapter, might not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Geordi felt Data's hand around his, guiding him around the city, describing things as they passed. He couldn't understand why Data couldn't just hold his forearm, but whatever. Without Data there he would be blind and lost.

"The support structure for this building is rather primitive, using steel beams and rods to hold it together."

"Data, have you found anyplace we could get copper coils?" He asked.

"I have not, Geordi. I think I shall ask someone where they could be obtained. Excuse me!"

Geordi was dragged rather roughly down the street.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yea?" Geordi didn't like the amused sound in the man's voice. He knew that he was probably thinking of a thousand insults to say to the two of them.

"Do you know where one could obtain a large number of copper coils?"

"Uh, try Home Depot."

"Home…?" Data, Geordi could tell, was scanning his memory banks for the definition of a "Home Depot".

"The store, Home Depot. Are you slow?"

"No, I move rather quickly."

"What about him?" Geordi felt their eyes bore into his body.

"He is not as quick as I."

Geordi heard others laughing. Data was the unwitting victim of their jokes.

He gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Where would I find the…Home Depot?" Data asked, trying out the new words on his tongue.

"34th street." This was a female voice.

"Thank you." Data reached into his pocket and handed the two a ten dollar bill. They fell silent, but took the money.

"T-thanks, man." The girl started in awe.

"You got swag." The boy smiled and patted Data on the back.

"Swag?" Geordi repeated.

"Yea. Swag. _Swagger."_

"Thank you." Data was confused. He had never heard of that word before. He would have to look in the computer on the ship for the definition.

They walked away.

"Maybe you should let me do the talking." Geordi suggested.

"Good idea."

(((

Riker found himself sitting in a cozy diner talking to a (rather attractive) waitress.

"You want to know where to find platinum?" She asked, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Yes I do." He took the cup and raised it to his lips, smelling the hot liquid. It made his mouth water.

"Rolex has platinum watches, but they run in the tens of thousands of dollars."

Riker considered. He _could _have the replicator make more money, but eventually someone would find it to be a forgery. _Then_ they would be in huge trouble.

"Is there anything cheaper?" Riker asked.

"I don't know." She sat down across from him. "Why do you need platinum?"

"No reason."

She smiled. "Really." Riker looked for her nametag. Joanna Greves was her name.

"Joanna. Pretty name."

The girl blushed. "What's yours?"

"Will." He shook her hand. "Will Riker. Now, where can I get some platinum, for _cheap?"_

"Depends, Will Riker." She licked her plump lips. "Are you willing to help me?"

)))

Captain Picard heard the sound indicating someone wanted in his quarters.

"Enter."

Troi and Bev walked in.

"What can I do for you?" Picard suddenly wished he wasn't in his purple silk pajamas.

"Captain, we've been talking." Bev sat down at his little table.

"What about?" He went to the food processor. "Earl Grey. Hot."

"What if we can't get home?" Troi asked.

"We will." Picard picked up his cup and blew over the top.

"But if we _can't? _What if the away team can't find what we need? What then?" Troi worry and panic in the Captain.

"Then we…stay here." He sat down next to Beverly and sipped his tea. "Eventually we would run out of supplies on the ship."

"But beaming down everyone on the ship…that's over a thousand people," Troi frowned, "And some of them aren't human."

"We'll get out of here! If worse comes to worse we could go to Vulcan and explain the problem to them." That wasn't the best plan, for convincing the Vulcans that they were indeed from the future could prove difficult. Plus, the Federation is not in existence yet.

"We were just wondering if you've thought of all aspects of the problem, Captain." Troi stood up, indicating to Beverly that she should too. "We need to be prepared for the worst."

The girls left Picard alone to nurse his tea. He thought.

How could the ship be blasted into the past, orbit around Earth, and break its on warp drive? And how could no one remember the accident? It was understandable that the humanoids aboard would have difficulty remembering; their brains were relativity easy to wipe clean and that _was _a hard fall. But Data? His "total recall" memory usually allowed him to remember every aspect of every day. Except for the accident.

Someone had to be at fault here. This was no "accident."

Picard went to sip his tea, but realized it had gone cold.

)))

"Can I help you find anything?" The smiling employee approached the android and his blind friend. Data still had a tight grip on Geordi's hand. The Chief engineer was losing blood flow to his fingers.

"Yea," Geordi said, "Where can we get copper coils?"

The employee looked a bit surprised, for the pair was in the curtain section, far from any copper.

"Right this way." He led them out of the isle, Data dragging Geordi along.

They came to the aisle containing what they needed.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" The employee asked. Geordi shook his head.

"No, thanks."

Data handed the man a ten dollar bill.

"I-I…" The employee was a little shocked. "I can't accept this, sir. I'm sorry."

"But do I not have…the _swagger?"_ Data was completely bewildered. The employee gave him a confused look and pressed the money into his free hand.

"He's slow." Geordi hastily explained.

"No, I am remarkably fast."

The employee left without looking back.

"Data, you don't have to tip everybody that helps us."

"But isn't that customary?" Data cocked his head to one side.

"Not in this time, Data." Geordi reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out his visor. "Cover me." He whispered. Geordi scanned the various tubs of equipment, looking for the one that might work for the warp engines.

"Woa, those are some cool shades!" Three young males approached them. Data moved to block Geordi from their view.

"Hey man, can I try them on?" One of them, a blonde boy with sunglasses of his own, tried to shove Data out of the way. In reply, Data threw him across the aisle. Geordi quickly hid his VISOR in his bag. The other two teens glanced at each other, and then charged for Data.

The android knew that hurting them would be unwise, so he did that same thing that he did to the other one: flung them away. A few witnesses ran away.

The blonde one staggered over to Data and Geordi. "Hey, man all I wanted to do was try on the shades."

"I cannot allow you to do that."

"You talk funny!"

"There is nothing humorous about the way I speak." Data grabbed Geordi's hand, seeing that he was once again blind.

The boy took out a cigarette and lit it. He sucked in the toxins, and then blew them in Data's face.

"It is unwise to smoke. It can damage your body." Data cautioned, waving the fumes away.

"Yolo."

"Yo-yo?" Why would the boy reference an ancient child's toy?

"No, you weirdo! Yo-lo! You Only Live Once!"

"Yolo…" Data tasted the word.

"Yea. Come on guys, let's go."

The three of them left Geordi and Data alone.

"Let's get back to work." Geordi was about to try again when-

"You are being asked to leave." A security guard crossed his arms in front of them. "If you do not I shall take you into police custody."

Data cocked his head, and then looked at Geordi. He shrugged.

"Yolo."

**In which Data learns of the infamous "yolo". As always, if you like it so far, or if you don't like it so far, please leave a review!**

**Kirk out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Let me get this straight. You're planning on stealing the Declaration of Independence, and you want me to help." Joanna refilled Riker's seventh cup of coffee.

"Yes. And in return I'm going to buy you all the platinum you need."

"What would I need to do?" Riker had unbelievable jitters from all that caffeine, and he was trying to hide them the best he could.

"Whatever I need you to." She undid her apron. "I'm off duty now. I'll take you to meet the crew."

Riker checked the time. 0300 hours.

"You'll need to make the introductions quick. I need to be somewhere in an hour."

"It's not far from here." She held out a hand for Riker. He grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet.

"Fine."

She led him down a dark alley into an empty parking structure. "This is where we meet on most days." Joanna sat. She sat down on the railing.

"We're alone." Riker pointed out.

"They'll be here."

Riker checked his watch again.

(((

"May I ask you a personal question?" Data and Geordi were walking back to the beaming point. Geordi was wearing his VISOR again.

"Sure Data." Geordi was still pissed at the android for making a scene. He didn't _need _to throw those boys across the aisle. But part of him was a little touched that Data did it for his protection.

"I have been studying different types of romantic situations."

_Oh no. _Geordi internally groaned. What woman was he after now?

"And I have designed a program specifically for you, Geordi."

Geordi stopped. Data turned to look at him, confused.

"You _what?" _

"I have designed a romantic program specifically for you. I am exploring the concept of being attracted to one's own sex."

"I-I…" Geordi didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat. "Data, I'm not attracted to men. I'm not…" His voice trailed off.

"Since I cannot feel emotions, I am not attracted to you, either."

"Maybe you should find a homosexual man, Data. I wouldn't be very good in that role. I'm not…into guys."

The continued walking.

"I can make you pancakes in the evenings." Data offered. Geordi swallowed.

"How did you know I liked that?"

"You mentioned it while you were seeing Lt. Redshirt."

"That was almost four years ago, Data!"

"I have a total-recall memory. Did you not remember?"

"I remember." Sometimes he hated that total recall. "Are pancakes written into your romantic programming?"

"Yes." Data nodded. "You also like it when your significant other sings to you."

"Now this is just embarrassing."

"We can discontinue."

"Good. Let's stop."

They walked in a heavy silence, Geordi wondering what brought on Data's curiosity. Had he read something, seen something?

"Have I upset your feelings?" Data asked.

"No. I was just a little surprised."

"Oh."

"Data?"

"Yes?"

"When did you make this program?"

"A few days ago. I activated it this morning."

"Is it why you held my hand all day?"

"Partially. I was also afraid of losing you in the city somewhere."

Geordi smiled.

(((

"Cheese, this is Mr. Riker."

Mr. Riker shook hands with the one named Cheese. Cheese was true to his name, he was nibbling on some cheddar jack.

"And that's," Joanna pointed to the scary looking fellow leaning against a support beam. "Lenard."

"Hi." Riker waved.

"Sup."

"So." Joanna clapped her hands together. "Now that we're all acquainted…"

Riker checked the time. Crap! It was a minute to 0400!

"I need to leave!" He ran away.

(((

"Worf to Away Team. Are you ready to beam aboard?"

"No. We're missing Commander Riker." Geordi said.

"I'll try to communicate with him." Data pulled his communicator out of his pocket and attached it to his shirt front.

"Commander Riker, this is Commander Data. Please come in."

"I'm almost there, Data. Got a little sidetracked." Riker was running at full speed to the beaming point.

"He is almost here." Data affirmed.

"Ok. We shall wait."

Worf cut off communications. Data turned to Geordi.

"Have you considered my offer?"

"Give me a little time." Geordi was going to talk to Troi about this.

"Very well."

Riker came from the bushes, panting heavily.

"Three to beam up!" He proclaimed.

Within the next few seconds, the three of them found themselves in the transporter room. Captain Picard was standing next to Chief O'Brian, an eager look in his eyes.

"Did you find what we need?" He asked. All three of them shook their heads.

"We'll need a little more time." Riker said. Picard's spirits fell.

"Very well. We have supplies for about another week."

"Good." Riker stepped off the transporter pad. "I'm going to my quarters."

Geordi excused himself and hurried to make an appointment with the Counselor.

Data went down to Ten Forward to get some advice from Guinan.

**In which Riker unleashes his inner Nicolas Cage. ****And drinks seven cups of coffee.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Data, if he's not interested, then don't force him into it." Guinan smiled fondly at the clueless android sitting across from her.

"But I have designed the program specifically for Geordi. He would find it catered to his romantic likings." Data had a chemical mix sitting before him. Guinan a cup of hot chocolate.

"But Geordi doesn't like men, Data."

"I see. So should I delete his program?" Data cocked his head to one side. The bartender smiled.

"I don't know, Data. That's up to you."

Data nodded. He saw no reason to keep it.

"Very well. I shall eliminate it."

Guinan sipped her drink.

(((

"Sir, it seems that someone had dragged us back here, possibly with the intent of trapping us." Geordi pointed to specific points on the warp engine. "The points broken are all ones that would result in the most damage."

"Sabotage?" Picard ran a list of villains in his mind. Lore had been deactivated by Data. Q…is a liable suspect, but he would have showed himself by now. The Ferengi? Not unless there was some profit to having them here. The Borg?

The possibilities seemed limitless.

"Yes sir. And whoever did it had to have extensive knowledge of the warp engines." Geordi looked at his captain. "Possibly an inside job."

"You mean some members of the _crew_ are responsible?"

"I don't know." Geordi sighed. "They would also have to know how to send a ship back in time and not let anyone remember it."

"That is true. Is there anyone you know who could do that?"

Geordi shook his head. Aside from himself and Data, Barclay was the smartest engineer aboard. And Barclay obviously didn't do it.

"Run an investigation. Have Data and Commander Riker assist you." Picard did a shallow bow and left engineering.

Geordi leaned against the railing, getting a good look at the warp core. He tapped his communicator.

"Lt. Barclay to engineering."

"Lt. Barclay h-here. On m-my way."

(((

Worf did a full security check, making sure every stairway, corner, and room was free of intruders. No stowaways. That, for the time being, ruled out the possibility of someone outside the crew being guilty.

Barclay and Geordi started running through a list of people who could've knocked them back in time. Barclay came up with the Romulans, Klingon revolutionaries, and the Borg.

"The Romulans? Do they have the technology?" Geordi asked.

"They hid c-cloaking p-p-p-p-power from us for a long time." Barclay said. "They c-could have anything."

"That's true, Reg." Geordi agreed, "But the Klingon rebels wouldn't have the technology, or the skills."

"I s-s-suppose that's true."

"And the Borg would have assimilated Earth by now."

They both fell to silence.

Data did a complete analysis on the state of the planet below. They were split into countries, ethnic tensions were high in some areas, political unrest in others, and there were many religious organizations throughout the world. A very odd place indeed. A primitive and paranoid culture.

The android went into his quarters and picked up his cat. Spot purred. Data found the sound calming.

The door chimed.

"Come in." Data called. Geordi walked in. "Ah," Data set the feline down and smiled at his friend. "I have decided to delete your program."

"No, Data, wait." Geordi rubbed the back of his neck. "Data, I…"

"If the program makes you feel awkward than I shall get rid of it." Data went to his desk and sat down. "I do not wish to give you ill feelings."

"Data, I don't want to be the reason you don't explore the concept." Geordi took the seat across from his friend.

"I shall find someone who is interested."

"Data…"

"Yes, Geordi?" The engineer looked into his hands.

"I'll…I'll be your boyfriend."

"Really?" The android lit up.

"Yea. But not forever, ok? Just so you can explore that aspect of humanity."

"Thank you, Geordi." Data stood up and outstretched his hands. "Hug?"

()()()()()()(

Riker and Deanna sat in Ten Forward, both nursing a chocolate sundae.

"Would I be violating the Prime Directive by helping them?" Riker asked. Troi squinted.

"I would say yes, but, seeing that the Prime Directive has been shattered already anyway…"

"Yea. But, I can't risk messing up the planet's evolution."

"But, the entire ship beaming down would also destroy the planet's evolution, by initiating First Contact almost fifty years early." Troi slid the spoonful of chocolate into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"The lesser of two evils." Riker whispered.

"I would say to go through with it, or steal platinum yourself."

"Which could also violate the Prime Directive." Riker squinted. "Where would I find all the platinum anyway?"

Troi shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not an expert."

((((

The next morning, the away team beamed back down with orders to meet at the beaming point again at 1600 hours. Riker immediately went to the coffee shop.

Joanna set his cup down at his table. "Meeting at 4. Usual spot." She didn't even look at him before walking away. Riker sipped his coffee. He would be there.

Data and Geordi had to find another place to get their copper coils, since they were not allowed inside Home Depot. They decided their next best alternative would be to find somewhere else that stocked them, if there were any other places.

They found a welcome center for the city. Walking in, they found an old woman chomping on bubble gum and skimming a magazine. She didn't look at them as she said:

"May I help you?"

"Yes." Geordi moved in front of Data, who was gripping his hand once more. "We're looking for a place that sells copper coils."

"Home Depot."

"Besides that."

The woman looked confused, with a good reason. She looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Why are you so pale?" She asked Data.

"I am from South America." Data said.

"Aren't people down there…tan?"

"Nevermind that," Geordi interrupted. "Copper coils."

The old woman never took her eyes off the android. "Try Lowes. It's just like Home Depot, but a different company owns it."

Geordi nodded. "Thanks, but we don't know where that is."

"There's a foldable map of the city on the wall behind you." She pointed. They both turned around and saw the rack of maps. Data took one.

"Thank you." The android was about to tip her, but remembered it wasn't customary of this time.

"Welcome."

They left.

**Sorry for the time this took. I got lazy.**

**Please, if you like it, or didn't like it, leave a review.**

**Kirk out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"'Lowes' is not in the city." Data and Geordi were sitting on a bench, Geordi licking an ice cream cone.

"It's not?"

"No. It is about a mile North West, according to the map."

"Hm. It's out of city limits."

"That is correct."

"We could walk there, but we don't have unlimited time, and it could take a while."

"We could take public transportation." Data suggested. Geordi bit into the cone.

"We could." He said, chewing.

"Yes." Data grabbed Geordi's hand. "Let's go."

They started walking to the nearest bus stop. Geordi finished up his ice cream and was busy licking the remains off his fingers.

Data led him into the enclosure. There were a few people giving them odd glances, but Data either didn't notice or ignored them.

The bus came. Data and Geordi got on.

They got off. The doors closed and the bus drove away.

"What does he mean 'exact change'?" Geordi asked. Data shrugged.

"I am unfamiliar with the term."

((((

Riker decided to walk around a little bit. Staying all day long in the coffee shop wasn't necessary. Maybe if he explored the city, he could find out how they got there in the first place.

He left a tip on the table and winked at Joanna as he left.

The city itself was somewhat small, about 3 square miles, but the skyscrapers made it possible for the millions of people to live there. And there were people everywhere. Riker blended in perfectly.

He walked around, looking for anyone who seemed to be from the future.

Riker wound up in a park. Pigeons flew around, plucking food left on the ground. Children ran around, playing. Horse-drawn carriages waited for willing passengers. Riker walked around on the path. He saw a bus sitting there, letting off some folks. On the side it said:

_Tour the city! Get on the Tour Bus and see it like you've never seen it before!_

Riker almost smiled. That's what he was going to do.

((((

"Would you like to rent a helmet too? Ten dollars additional charge." The bicycle rental-man, Mr. Spokes, gave Geordi and Data a kind smile as he gestured to the wall of helmets. Some were pink, some were gold, but they all looked like they were for six year old girls. Data nodded.

"Yes. One helmet please." He picked up a purple one with rainbows and ponies painted on as he handed the man the money. Geordi ran his fingers along the handlebars on the tandem they rented. Data walked over and put the helmet on his partner's head.

"For your protection." He said.

"And yours?"

"My head is designed to withstand great pressure. I shall be unharmed if I fall."

"Okay." Geordi was helped onto the second seat on the tandem, and Data took the front one.

"Thank you!" Geordi called to Mr. Spokes. The old man waved at the figures.

Data led them through the city, carefully avoiding the masses of people. Sometimes he cut from the sidewalk to the street, where they were honked and shouted at.

Geordi was grateful for Data's heightened reactions and abilities, otherwise they would've run someone over, or would have been run over themselves.

They reached city limits, paid the toll, and continued on their adventure to Lowes.

(((

"And this is Hunter Memorial." The tour guide said into the microphone. Riker sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "Named for Hunter Whites, who founded the city in 1879. You have a half hour to look around." He opened the doors, and the tourists exited the Tour Bus.

Riker stepped onto the sidewalk. While others were snapping pictures of the monument, he looked at the buildings surrounding him. One of them caught his eye. It looked startlingly similar to Klingon structures, but that would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

Riker decided to skip the rest of the tour (even though it cost him the last of his money) and investigate.

Riker crossed the street and looked the place up and down.

It looked just like the ones on Kronos. Riker was sure of it. He reached into his pocket and touched his communicator.

"Riker to Enterprise." He whispered.

"Enterprise. Lt. Worf speaking." The Klingon's gruff voice held curiosity.

"I've found something."

(((

When they reached Lowes, they locked the bike with the rented lock, and went inside.

"Excuse me," Data approached a woman wearing a mesh vest. "We require large amounts of copper coils. Do you know where we could obtain them?"

"Isle 5. Come with me." She led them down the store, until they reached the coils.

"Thank you." Data bowed shallowly to the woman, and she left. Geordi slipped on his VISOR. Data stood beside him, his eyes peeled.

"Got 'em." Geordi reached into one of the boxes. "We'll need twenty of these."

"I shall get a cart." Data turned. "Remain here."

"Right." Geordi took off his VISOR.

Data went to the front of the store and took a cart. He was about to pull it out when someone grabbed it.

"Excuse me, but this cart be-" Data stopped, shocked.

Lore smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, dear brother."

"I deactivated you." Data took a step back. Lore remained where he was.

"Correction; you _deactivate _me. That hasn't happened yet."

"Yes, but, it has happened in my time."

"But not in mine." Lore outstretched his arms. "Hug?"

"You are from the past."

"No."

"You are from a period before my time."

"Yes."

"Do you have my emotion chip?"

"Right here." Lore tapped behind his ear.

"Dr. Soong?"

"Still dead, as far as I know." Lore took his brother by the shoulders. "I am very surprised to see you."

"You did not take us here?" Data asked.

"No. Do you know how we can get out of here?"

"I am not helping you." Data grabbed the cart and jerked it away.

"Data! Is it because you don't trust me?"

"To help you would mean to put the Enterprise, my friends, and the galaxy in danger."

"To not help me would mean to destroy this place. What year is it? 2013?" Data stopped. Lore smiled.

"You…"

"Would destroy this planet? Yes." Lore looked around the store, hands in his jean pockets. "Yes I would."

"You are offering me a choice." Data said. "Help you get back, or risk this planet's destruction."

"Spot on."

Data found himself in a no-win situation. Bringing Lore aboard the Enterprise would be disastrous. To leave him here would be fatal to nine billion people.

"Come with me."

(((

Riker looked around the inside of the building. He didn't know much about Klingon décor. He would need Worf's opinion.

"May I help you?" A woman with crooked teeth asked.

"Who owns this place?" Riker didn't look at her, he was too busy trying to determine if the building was truly Klingon.

"Mr. Morgul."

"May I speak to him?"

"Right now he is on vacation in China." She stood up straight, "But he will be returning soon. What do you wish to discuss with him?"

"Oh, nothing of import, really." He gave her a devious smile. "Just a few business manners."

"Really." She turned around. "If you can leave your card I'll be sure he'll get back to you."

"Card?" Riker didn't know what that meant. Card? As in…Greeting Card?

"You're business card." She faced him with one eyebrow suspiciously raised.

"Business card."

"Yes." She checked her watch. "I really must be going. Goodbye Mr.…"

"_Commander _William T. Riker."

"Goodbye, Commander." She went down the hall and into one of the doors. Riker took in as much as he could of the architecture, the decorations, and the employees as he could, hoping to recall enough of it to confirm his suspicions.

When he got back to the monument, he saw that the tour bus had left without him. No matter. It wasn't interesting anyway.

(((

"I hijacked the ship shortly after I left you and Often-Wrong." Lore explained. Geordi, Data, and his evil twin were eating hamburgers at a dining establishment called _Burger King. _

"So you stole a civilian ship, programmed it to only work for you, and then were travelling around the galaxy making trouble?" Geordi summed up everything Lore had just said. Lore stole some of Data's fries and nodded.

"Yes."

"Where is this ship now?"

"Well, I woke up in orbit around this planet, so I landed my ship, hidden and cloaked, and wandered here, where I met my dear brother and you."

"Do you have any ideas about what brought us here?" Data asked, biting into his Whopper. He didn't need to eat it, but, why not?

"None whatsoever."

Data shot a glance at Geordi, even though the latter couldn't see it. He wasn't sure if Lore was telling the truth, and if he was what his intentions were.

"And you require our assistance in getting back into the 24th century."

"Unfortunately my ship has a great deal of damage, and even in top condition, it could never reach the speeds required to initiate time travel." Lore slurped his drink, a carbonated beverage named after a Dr. Pepper. He snatched up more of Data's fries.

"I see." Data still couldn't trust his brother.

"Data," Lore sensed the ill feelings coming from the other android and attempted to soothe them. "We're both in the same boat. I'm willing to put aside our differences and work together. What about you?" He bit into a stolen fry.

"Perhaps. But, brother, please refrain from taking my fried potato sticks."

**Hey, if you have any ideas for the story, please feel free to tell me. I might add them in :D**

**Also, if you read this far I'd like to thank you. I know my story's a little off the wall and you probably think I'm high or something (I'm not I swear!) so thanks for sticking with it thus far.**

**If you liked it, leave a review!**

**Kirk out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When 4 o'clock came around, Riker was there in the meeting spot, along with Joanna and the others.

"Ok." Joanna officially started the meeting with these words. "Mr. Riker, can you drive?"

_A Federation Starship, yes. One of those dangerous 4-wheeled thingies? _"No."

"Can you…shoot?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll take out the guards. I'll go in for the paper. Cheese, you're the only one here who's taken any courses in driving. You'll drive the getaway car."

"Aye, aye."

"What'll I do?" Len asked.

"You'll be with me." Joanna pointed a thumb at herself.

"When will this take place?" Riker asked.

"Saturday." Cheese said.

Riker looked down. It was Tuesday now. Did he have that kind of time? He didn't know.

(((

Having finished their meal, Geordi and the two androids stepped into the sunlight. Lore frowned at their tandem.

"Data, you'll have to run alongside us." He swung his leg over the front seat and plopped the bag of coils in the basket. "Sorry."

"Uh," Geordi shook his head, "It's not that I don't trust you Lore, but, I'd rather have Data handle the bike."

"Oh." Lore sounded upset. "Why?"

"Because…" Geordi didn't know how to tell Lore he didn't trust him without offending him.

"It is because Geordi and I are in a romantic relationship together, and people of this time sometimes associate tandems with romantic involvement." Data said. Geordi swallowed.

"Oh." Lore grinned. "I suppose I could walk alongside, in that case, for now." The tone of his voice indicated that this conversation was not over.

Data and Geordi got on the bike and started pedaling, with Lore running alongside.

)))

Barclay was nervous.

What an understatement.

He felt like his stomach was going to explode, he was lightheaded. All he wanted to do was curl into a ball and pretend he didn't exist.

He couldn't do that though, not with Captain Picard watching.

"I b-believe that t-this had to have been s-someone with advanced information about h-how the engines work, which indicates strongly t-towards a member of the engineering crew or a s-scientist of some sort."

"Yes Mr. Barclay, we've established that. What new information can you tell us?" Picard grumbled.

"We can have the engines back online in about two more days, if we have the supplies."

"Can you make that any sooner?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear." Picard sounded threatening.

"I think we can get them back online in a day." Barclay corrected.

"Good. Until then, we're stuck, so, get working." He smiled, and the nervous engineer fled. Troi cleared her throat, attracting the attention of everyone at the briefing.

"I'm sensing a lot of fear and uncertainty from the crew."

"And that's understandable, Counselor. There is a lot of uncertainty about this mission."

"I know." She stood up. "I was wondering if maybe you could say something to calm everyone's nerves."

Picard nodded, understanding. "I'll see what I can do."

((((

Lore led Data and Geordi to his ship.

"Home sweet home." The android bitterly said as the doors opened. Data stepped inside. It was a cozy little ship, with a control room and a sleeping room (though the bed looked unused). Lore directed them to his engines.

"I've identified the problem."

"Let me see." Geordi, VISOR on, knelt beside Lore. Lore started pointed out things and they started talking science.

"I got what we need for repair when we were at Lowes." Lore said, pulling some things out of his pocket.

"You did not pay for those." Data pointed out. Lore shot him a bemused look. Geordi sighed, debating whether he should help Lore fix his engines or not.

"I'll help you." He offered.

"Fine. Let's get to work."

(((

Riker found himself wandering aimlessly. He didn't want to go back to the suspected Klingon building because it might arouse suspicion. He walked into a store that sold music disks.

"May I help you find anything?" A perky young woman asked as he walked in.

"No, thanks. Just looking." He smiled. Riker picked up a little wrapped box with a picture of a teenaged boy on the cover.

_Believe _was written across the bottom. Riker, curious, flipped it over and read the song names on the back. The young man's name was Justin Bieber, and he was on the bestseller rack of the store.

"Excuse me," Riker figured he could gather information about the time for Captain Picard. This could be an excellent opportunity to learn about the past.

"Yes?"

"How popular is Justin Bieber?"

She cocked her head. "He's very popular. There're mainly tween and teen girls, but a few guys like him too."

"Is he any good?" Riker knew from being on the Enterprise while Guinan's Magical Mystery Drink was popular that public opinion doesn't always dictate quality.

"No, not really. Kind of generic, but that's just my opinion."

"Who else is popular?" Riker set the music disk down.

"Well, right now there's a boy band called One Direction. They're from the UK." (Riker took that to mean the United Kingdom) "They kind of swept us up by storm. Here's one of their albums." She picked up a box with five young men on it. Riker examined it closely.

He duly noted that he'd seen their clothing choices on the people walking around. "Do they sing a capella?"

"No." She smiled, slightly embarrassed for him. Riker set the CD down. "There's also Adele, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Rihanna."

"Show me them."

"Right away, sir."

(((

Data's internal clock told him that is was 1500 hours, and he had to be at the beaming point at 1600. He wasn't sure how the Captain would react to Lore.

Once the engines were fully operational again, Lore sat down in the driver's seat. He lifted one leg over the arm of the chair.

"I would like to put it in your hangar bay." He said. Data shot a glance at Geordi.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Geordi said. He pulled out his communicator. "LaForge to Enterprise."

"Enterprise, Lt. Worf speaking."

Geordi explained their situation to the Klingon.

After a moment (Geordi assumed he was talking with the Captain), Worf came back on. "We agree to help Lore get back to his time, but he must stay in the brig while he is on board."

Lore sighed heavily, but, it was his only option if he wanted to get back to where he belonged. He didn't want to stay here; he had Borg waiting for him three hundred years later. This time wasn't good for conquering. Any people who willingly ate fried potato sticks and something that defiantly wasn't meat wasn't worth the trouble.

"We should be going to the Enterprise soon." Data said. Geordi nodded in agreement.

"I'll start it up." Lore started barking commands at the computer. "Computer decloak."

_Yes sir._

"Start engines."

_Yes sir._

"Take us up as fast as you can. We don't want to be seen."

The ship flew itself right into the Enterprise's hangar bay, where Worf was waiting to take Lore away.

**If you liked it please leave a review!**

**Kirk out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The chime indicated to Geordi that someone wanted into his quarters.

"Come." He said. The door squeaked open, and his android boyfriend appeared with a plate of pancakes in his hands.

"Data, I didn't know you were coming." Geordi got up, shocked, to say the least.

"I am aware of this. I wanted to surprise you." He held out the pancakes. "Have you eaten, love?"

_Love? _"I was just planning on having some soup." Geordi smiled. "But pancakes are nice too."

"You have mentioned previously that you find pancakes in the evenings to be romantic." Data set the plate down on the table. "Computer, dim lights to fifty percent standard!" He went over to the replicator. "One candle please."

Geordi sat down and waited for Data to come back with the candle.

"I have also, in the spirit of our current situation, devised a list of romantic movies popular on earth in this time. You may select one for us to watch."

Geordi had heard about these movies. Cheap, sappy, "chick-flicks" they were called. Data passed Geordi a plate with five pancakes on it, doused in butter, fruits, and maple syrup. The engineer cut into one and took a bite.

"Woa!" His mouth was filled with flavors the replicator simply couldn't make. "Data, these are amazing!"

"I am glad you like them. I made them myself." Data sounded pleased.

Geordi was touched at all the effort Data had put into this surprise date. He had taken the time to make a list of movies and a delicious meal. Geordi ate in silence, Data watching him from across the table.

"Please refrain from eating too many." Data cautioned. "It would be unfortunate if you were to get a stomach ache."

"Ok Data." Geordi laughed. "I'll be careful."

"Good." Data got up and took Geordi's hand. He bent down and kissed it. Geordi was, for an instant, shocked that his lips were as warm and soft as they were. Geordi took Data's other hand and stood up, leaning into the android. Data wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against Geordi's forehead. Geordi smiled.

"Pick out a movie for us, love." Data whispered. Geordi picked up Data's PADD and read off the list. He sat back down and finished eating as he decided.

(((

"This is a sample from the band, 'One Direction'." Riker said. "Computer, play music sample number two hundred and ninety three."

The vocals started. Picard leaned back and ran his fingers over his lips. They harmonized, and then sometimes sang alone.

"It is…interesting to say the least. Will, have you heard of the band The Beatles?"

"Who hasn't?" Riker smiled fondly at the four moptops he was so very fond of. A part of him wished they'd gone back to the 1960's, so he could meet them.

"One Direction reminds me of them a little bit."

"Really?" Riker raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"They're a wildly popular boy band who has a massive following of girls, and this song sounds like The Beatles in 1966."

"I see." Riker didn't agree with Picard's assessment, but he knew better not to argue. Picard sniffed.

"What about the other singer you discovered. Smiley?"

"Miley." Riker corrected. "Computer, play music sample two hundred and ninety four." The One Direction stopped, and a female's voice filled the room. Picard listened to the lyrics, which were full of drug and sex references.

"She started her career playing Hannah Montana on a children's show." Riker explained.

"Obviously she didn't stay that way." Picard calmly stated.

"No."

They sat and listened.

When the sample ended, Riker cleared his throat.

"This next one is Justin Beiber."

"That name doesn't ring any bells."

"His popularity died out after he was involved in a series of scandals." Riker explained. The sample started playing.

"Will, is this correct?" Picard narrowed his eyes. "This sounds like a girl."

"That's his style."

Picard didn't object.

)))

Data had set up a movie-viewing program on the holodeck. When Geordi had picked his movie, they walked down, hand in hand.

The holodeck program was a simple one, a cozy room, a couch, a 21st century television, and a coffee table.

"Computer, play _High School Musical." _Data said, sitting down on the couch and offering the spot next to him for Geordi. The engineer took it.

The room darkened. Geordi felt Data wrap his arm around him, and he leaned into the android, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Geordi, exhausted from the adventures of the day, fell asleep before the movie was over.

(((

"I kind of liked that one." Picard said. "Who was that again?"

"That was Taylor Swift. She started out as a Country singer, and then her style changed to more rock based."

"Most of the sample songs were about boys."

"That's what she mainly writes-er-wrote about." Riker corrected himself.

"I see." Picard started fiddling with his PADD, taking notes on the newly discovered information. "Historians will be delighted about this information."

"Glad to hear it, sir."

(((

Lore looked over at Worf, who had been staring at him for the past half hour.

"Eat any good books lately?" The android bitterly asked.

"Do not quote Q."

"Fine." Lore turned away, his arms crossed. "I'm not going to try anything, you can leave me alone."

"It is funny that you think I trust you."

"What _can _I do? I'm behind a force field!" Lore snapped. Softly, he added, "No one loves me."

"Maybe there is a reasonno one loves you." Worf growled.

"Is it because I'm fat?" Lore mockingly asked. Worf took a deep breath, trying very hard to keep his anger under control.

"No." He grumbled. Lore laughed evilly, pacing in his cell. Worf closed his eyes and counted to 10, like Deanna Troi told him to do when he wanted to strangle someone.

Oh, it was going to be a long mission.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was a combination of busy and lazy. **

**Anyway, if you like it, leave a review!**


End file.
